


I'll work on it

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: Need...more john egbert x readers..
Relationships: Dave Strider/Reader, John Egbert/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	I'll work on it

**Author's Note:**

> Male reader, John just being a dork and comforting the reader.

You were curled up in your bed sheets shoving the giant tears off your burning red face. 

If you weren't feeling shitty before Dave texted you and sent you that painful message you sure were now. There's no use in showing the message, there was a clear statement from it. Basically Dave thought you two needed space apart. A gentler way of saying he felt too bad to out right say it to you, and you knew you guys weren't getting back together.

Which was inconvenient due to your parents leaving you alone in the house for a week due to a "family emergency". And you totally planned on spending it all with your boyf- ex. Of course you'd never actually make a big deal about it to Dave, it'd be awkward as fuck and you were sure he didn't want anything to do with you right now.

You had already chucked your phone half way across the room, and soon your tears just stopped going as if you had no more left. You felt disgusting, rubbing your dirty hands over your wet skin soaked in pity. A ping came from your computer and you groaned, inwardly hoping it wasn't Dave. 

Sitting up you used your arms to push yourself off your bed before wiping the leftover tears from your cheeks.

John, one of your best friends aside from Jade and Rose, seemed to be trying to chat with you.

* * *

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering busyClownin [BC]

[EB] : hey

[EB] : you doing anything today, kinda bored out of my fricking mind right now

[EB] : like really bored. and these trolls aren't keeping me entertained at all

[EB] : like I'm starting to believe they've given up fully at this point

[BC] : Not really no

[BC] : And maybe you changing your chumhandle worked

[BC] : I'm just gonna be home for the rest of the week pretty much.

[BC] : No body to hang with

[EB] : bro! hang with me I promise I won't bore you to death with my quotes from the movies I like

[BC] : You better not it's practically driving me insane

[BC] : So yes I guess you can hang out

[EB] : sweet dude

[EB] : be there soon

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering busyClownin [BC]

* * *

You groaned out stretching your fingers looking at your reflection from the black screen of your computer. You'd figure you'd clean your room up, as well as yourself. You looked like you hadn't showered in weeks on end, and the dried up tears weren't helping. Yanking your bedroom door open you shuffled to your bathroom,pulling your bare feet up in disgust at the dried liquid imprinted into the carpet.

You'd have to fix that later.

Turning the door knob to your bathroom door you stalked into the room, leaving the door open. You looked to the shower but went against it cause John would probably be over by then, he didn't live too far away. Making your way to the sink and mirror you stared deeply into the mirror you cursed yourself, running a hand through your hair.

Yeeting on the cold water you ran your palms through the icy substance before throwing it on to your face, rubbing at your cheeks to clear up your skin. Turning off the faucet you took one last glance before you left the room and headed back to your room to change your shirt, that was still stained in tears.

Ripping off your shirt, the one that Dave had gotten you for Chirstmas that had a print with some kind of anime on it that you had never seen. Dave had said he saw it at a thrift shop and bought it for you just so it could be an ironic gift. You might burn it later. And then cry some more.

Sniffing you shuffled through your dresser drawer peering down on the heaps of clothing with it. All of them smelled like Dave. Maybe you'll just burn it all.

Slapping on a random shirt with a bee drinking coffee that said "bee-lieve in yourself!". It was the best you could do right now, okay. Hearing the doorbell ring through the house you got out of your spaced out thoughts and headed to the front door. Sighing out you unlocked the top and bottom lock before pulling the door up towards yourself, smiling slightly at John's bright smile.

Although it seemed a bit dorky, you did really like John, he always seemed to lift up your mood without even trying.

"Dude, did you walk here?" You asked moving out of the way so John could come in, which he gladly did.

"Yeah, I mean there's such a small distance between our houses, why not just walk here." John lazily grinned at you before sitting down on your couch laying back, and you joined him on that.

"So I know I claimed that I wouldn't quote any movies but, I didn't know if we actually had anything to do so," John whipped out a DVD case from his jacket pocket chuckling as he showed you the cover. "I brought a movie."

You quirked an eyebrow, sweatdropping. "Ghostbusters 2016 version? I thought that movie was a trainwreck." You claimed crossing your legs.

John smiled up at you, and soon you were thinking about the height difference between you and him. You had to be at least 3 inches taller than him since the ravenette went up to your nose at most.

"Exactly why I picked this one. We'll see anyway, if you'll like it or not I mean." He smiled opening up the case and putting the middle of the disc around your finger. This made you widen your eyes, blush heavily and turn to John who, was already back on his phone.

"...I see." Was all you said back before getting off your ass and shoving the disc into the system.

You turned the TV on with a remote and sat back next to John.

"Let's get this over with." You said grimancing from the beginning of the movie.

* * *

John cackled loudly drawing you out of your sleep, which made you realize you had fallen asleep in middle of the film. And the fact that it was over.

"Jesus Christ that was painful to sit through, huh (Y/N)?" John laughed into his palm making you sit up and crack your knuckles.

"Yeah, it was so painful I couldn't even keep my eyes open," You yawned out glancing over to John, who simply grinned at you.

"I feel like there should've been more comedy not meant for I dunno 10 year olds." John whined, looking at his phone. He seemed to frown though looking over to you worriedly.

You were in your own world, looking down before looking over to John who wasn't rambling about the movie like he usually does. Seeing he was looking at you, you thought he might be judging you for something.

"What?" You asked ready for the worst.

"Rose just told me, um, about uh you and Dave." John quipped before looking towards his phone again. "Sorry I didn't pick up on anything I guess I'm kinda....um.."

"Oblivious? Nah, I tried not to go back on my past too much." You shakiliy grin, pain evident in your voice.

"Hey...dude you don't have to lie to me. I'm here for you man. Break ups are shitty." John frowned sadly twiddling his thumbs as he seemed to sweat, probably from the awkwardness.

"Talking about it just makes me feel worse." You sigh into your hands as your eyes seem to well up in tears once again.

John moved over closer to you before wrapping his thin and pale arms around your form. He breathes out of his nose letting a huff escape as he stares at you with his crystal blue eyes.

You turned slightly over, before draping your arms around his waist looking down. You both didn't say a word before John blushed hard realizing what was happening suddenly, as he began to feel clammy. He was sure you wouldn't accept his feelings right now, you probably weren't ready for another relationship right now.

You peered up to John's eyes before he leans his head on the pale boy's shoulder, making John tense and then relax feeling your breath on his sweaty skin. John placed a hand on your head making his face visably turn red, making John smile softly. He rubbed his fingers through your hair which made you gasp and pull up looking right into John's eyes that were locked behind his black framed glasses. 

John cringed at the way you looked at him but instantly snapped his eyes shut when you removed his glasses from his face. Placing a hand on John's cheek he seemed to redden more than you thought possible.

This felt wrong. You just got broken up with, you should be sulking at this very moment. Tears gushing from your eyes you leaned towards John and connected your lips with his own. John returned the gesture, but gentler, although he still managed to clink your teeth togther.

You grinned at his inexperience placing a hand on his chest and pushing him down on to a cushion, removing your mouth from his before catching his lips again with your own. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders seeming to be shedding tears as well a bright grin seeping into the kiss.

You lapped over his front teeth with your tounge before pulling away a line of saliva connecting your mouth as John seemed to be mesmerized. You dreamily smiled at him before placing another kiss on his forehead as you thumbed at lip to get the drool off his mouth.

Tearing away from his forehead John collapsed in your arms humming lowly.

"I hope you'll feel better now." John dorkily grinned proudly.

Let's just say, the next day your shirt no longer smelled like Dave.


End file.
